


Jealous

by heartheldhostage



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Jensen deal with his jealousy or will it turn their lives upside down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

Jared knew what would happen when he responded to Amell's tweet the day before. In fact, that was the reason he did it. Jensen needed to let off some steam, and Jared certainly didn't mind helping. He rather enjoyed it actually.

Now he was lying naked on his bed handcuffed to the headboard with several toys in play and listening to Jensen, who had only removed his shoes and shirt, remind him that neither Amell nor anyone else could make him feel this good. 

“You're mine, Jay. Mine. No one else loves you like I do,” Jensen growled.

“Yours, Jen, only yours. Only want to be yours,” Jared rasped out between gasps and moans.

“No one touches you but me,” Jensen whispered into Jared's ear just before he bit Jared's earlobe.

“Oh, fuck!” Jared tried to catch his breath. “You Jen, just you.”

“No one else gets to kiss you except me...and, well, Genevieve,” Jensen growled. 

Jared noticed Jensen had stopped moving. He arched his hips hoping Jensen would resume the exquisite torture he had been subjecting Jared to. “You and Gen, baby. Just you and Gen.”

“Me and Gen. Yeah, me and Gen,” Jensen said, his voice gone flat and his eyes gone cold.

“Jensen?” Jared wondered what was wrong.

Jensen didn't answer. He released Jared from the cuffs. He grabbed his shirt and shoes and walked, head bowed, out of the bedroom before Jared could get himself together. By the time Jared had followed Jensen down the stairs, even though he had taken three steps at a time, Jensen was pulling out of the driveway.

“What the fuck!” Jared yelled as he hit the door frame with his shoe. He closed the door and grabbed the phone from its base on the hall table and dialed Jensen's number. It went straight to voice mail. “Jensen, what happened? What's wrong? Call me back.” He tried a couple more times, but Jensen seemed to have turned his phone off.

The front door opened admitting Gen, Dani, and the kids. Jared walked over to help with the shopping bags the girls were carrying as the kids ran to the playroom with new toys.

“Hey, babe,” Gen said as she gave him a one-armed hug. “Where's Jensen?”

“Tell me and we'll both know,” Jared nearly mumbled as he carried the bags to the living room.

“What do you mean, Jay?” Dani asked.

“We were...talking, and he suddenly bolted out of here like a bat out of hell,” Jared said. “I have no idea where he went or why he left.”

“Talking, huh?” Gen asked as she lightly ran a finger over the nipple clamp under Jared's shirt. “He ran out on you while the two of you were...talking? Jay, what the hell happened?”

Jared reached under his shirt to remove the forgotten nipple clamps as his cheeks flushed bright red. It was one thing for their wives to know their relationship was more than friendship, but it was quite another to leave evidence of it. Both men respected their wives too much to flaunt it in their faces even though the women were more than supportive. He sighed and said, “The tweet from Stephen got under his skin a bit.”

“Yeah, Stephen always gets under his skin. It's never caused him to run off on you before,” Dani said. “What else happened, Jay?”

“We were talking, I mean really talking, while we were...talking and he...it was like he zoned out or something. It was like he didn't like what was said at all,” Jared tried to explain without explaining too much.

“That's a bit cryptic, babe. Care to elaborate?” Gen asked.

“Not really,” Jared looked out the window.

Dani nodded at Gen who took a deep breath and sighed before saying, “Jared, we're all adults here. I know you and Jensen feel like being more open would be insulting to Dani and I, but you honestly can talk to us. We're your friends, and we want to help. We can't do that unless you talk to us.”

“He's...possessive,” Jared said quietly and tried not to respond to the matching set of smirks the women wore. “He said he's the only one who gets to kiss me, him and you, Gen. I said just him and you. That's when he got really quiet and still. His eyes were just...cold. I know he's jealous. I know he hates this situation for what it does to the two of you as much as it what it does to us. He's never acted like this before. I don't know why he ran out instead of talking to me.”

Dani walked over and put her arm around Jared's waist. “It's getting more and more difficult for him, Jay. He's worried that, sooner or later, you'll decide to find someone who doesn't mind coming out, someone you can be with publicly. He's terrified of losing you. The more he hints about changing things, the more guilt his mother puts on him. She's gotten even worse since Mac got married.”

“Is that why you haven't been having your usual monthly dinners with them?” Jared asked.

“Partly. He's tired of his mother's attitude, but she's still his mother, and he loves her. The other part of it is me. I don't mind missing those dinners at all. I love Alan, Jeff, and Mac. Donna and I never have gotten along. Jensen told her that she needs to at least pretend to be civil to me, but you know Donna.”

“Call him, Jay,” Gen advised. “Talk him into coming back so we can all talk this out together.”

“I tried to call him. It went straight to voice mail,” Jared answered dejectedly.

Dani pulled out her cell and dialed her husband's number. After a moment she disconnected and put her phone back in her pocket. “Straight to voice mail.”

“You know him better than anyone, Jay. Where would he go?” Gen asked.

“That's just it. He's turned his phone off because he doesn't want to be found. He won't go anywhere he thinks we might look for him. Hell, for all I know, he could be on a plane to LA to see Carver to tell him to give Sam and Dean their blaze of glory this season.”

 

Jensen sat back in his recliner. Dani wouldn't leave Gen and Jared until they heard from him. He also knew the last place any of them would look for him would be his own boathouse. He took a swallow of beer wishing he could down an entire bottle of tequila instead. He was smart enough to know that the hangover would only make things worse.

He knew he had to make a decision before he completely lost his mind. He was afraid of losing his career. Yes, he could do other things, but he loved acting. He was afraid of losing his family. He was almost positive his mother would be the only one to turn her back on him, but there was still the chance he would lose his dad and siblings, too.

He realized he could handle all of that. What he couldn't handle was losing Jared. He had never been truly happy until Jared had breezed into his life and made it his own. He knew his soul would die if he lost Jared. There was no way in hell he would let that happen without a fight.

Three hours after he walked out of Jared's bedroom, Jensen picked up his phone and stared at it for what seemed like the hundredth time. This time he let his thumb hit dial for the contact he had pulled up.

“Hey, it's me?” Jensen said quietly.

“What's wrong, Jensen?” the woman asked. She had immediately picked up on his tone of voice and began to worry.

“I can't do this anymore.”

She let out a breath of relief. “Good. I'm glad you've finally come to your senses. Now you can concentrate fully on your wife and child.”

“No, mama. I can't keep hiding. I'm going to go public with my relationship with Jared.”

“Jensen Ross Ackles, you will not!” Donna Ackles nearly screamed.

“Yes, I am,” he answered calmly.

“You will do no such thing unless you intend to live the rest of your life without the support of this family!” she said.

Jensen could tell she was livid. He knew her face was red as a beet, her free hand was clenched into a fist, and she was most likely glaring a hole through the nearest photo of him. “I don't think you can speak for dad, Josh, and Mac, but even if you do, it doesn't matter. Jared and our kids are my family. They're all I'll ever need. I didn't call to get your permission. I called to show you respect enough to let you know it's going to happen soon. Goodbye, mama.”

Jensen could hear her yelling as he disconnected the call. He hoped someday they could work this out, but he wasn't naive enough to hold his breath. He hated to lose her, but she was the one making him choose. Now she would have to live with his decision.

He called his manager, agent, PR representative, attorney, Jeremy Carver, Eric Kripke, and the network representative for the show and told them all what he wanted to do. The results were pretty much what he and Jared had predicted on the rare occasions when they had discussed going public. His manager, agent, PR rep, and attorney tried to caution him about possible fallout against his career. Carver and Kripke tried to caution him about possible fallout against the show. The network rep threatened a lawsuit for breech of contract. 

Now he just had to see if he had ruined his relationship with the one adult human being who mattered more to him than his own life. He left the boathouse and started walking toward Jared's.

 

“Five hours. It's been five hours since he left.” Jared was pacing the floor. Gen and Dani were sitting on the couch trading off the jobs of calling around trying to find Jensen and trying to calm Jared down. “What if he's hurt? What if he's so angry at me he's never coming back? Oh, God, what if he hates me for pushing him about our relationship?”

“There ain't nothing you could ever do that would make me hate you, Jared,” Jensen said as he stepped into the room.

“Jensen!” Jared crossed the large room in three large steps and crushed Jensen to his chest. He didn't even think about offending their wives at that point. “Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you,” Jared said when he finally pulled back half a step.

“We'll let you two talk,” Dani said as she and Gen got up to leave the men alone.

“No, stay, please. This concerns you, too,” Jensen said. He turned toward Jared. “I had some thinking to do, Jay. I finally realized I can't keep going like this and I had to decide what to do.”

“You decided to break up with me?” Jared asked. 

Jensen could see tears forming in Jared's eyes. He smiled at his lover. “Hell no. I'd rather die than be without you. I decided to break my promise to Kripke.”

“Jen? Are you saying what I think you're saying?” Jared was stunned.

“I made a few phone calls during the last few hours. We're gonna face hell, Jay. There's no way around that. It doesn't matter to me as long as we face it together.” Jensen said.

“What do you need us to do, Jen?” Dani asked with a smile on her face and tears of joy in her eyes.

 

After talking for hours with Dani and Gen that evening, and hours more with their attorneys and managers the following day, Jared and Jensen had made their plans. They were aware of what this move would cost them financially and personally and were more determined than ever to do it. In an effort to show the network that they wanted to do this amicably, Jared even went through his phone and tweeted a photo he had taken of Gen and the boys, temporarily keeping their image as straight family men.

Divorce papers for each couple were drawn up. The girls had been paid well and would also get one of the houses while the guys got the other one. Each couple wanted shared custody of the children so that was no hurdle.

Jared and Jensen had their managers set up new bank accounts and deposited what they assumed and hoped was enough to cover the network's lawsuit for breech of their contracts. A real estate agent was set to work searching the Austin, Texas area for potential property for a bar and grill that the boys would own and run together.

Their families were informed. Most of them, all but Donna Ackles, were thrilled with the news. They wanted nothing more than for their boys to be happy. Donna, however, refused to speak to or about Jensen.

They decided when to make their announcement. There was a con between Father's Day and VanCon, but they waited because not only was VanCon more comfortable for them, the paperwork needed time to be properly filed.

On Friday evening of VanCon weekend Jared and Jensen received an unexpected call.

“Hey there, Jay. Is Jen with you?” the creator of Supernatural asked.

“Yeah, I'll get him for you,” Jared answered.

“Jay, I need to speak with you both. Is that possible or would it be better if I call back later?” Kripke asked.

“No, Eric, now's fine. Let me put you on speaker. Go ahead.”

“Hey, guys. How are you?”

“We're good, Eric, thanks. I guess you know what we're planning for VanCon, huh?” Jensen asked.

“Yeah, Jeremy called. I want to apologize to you, Jensen, for being an ass when you called me about this.”

“We owe you the apology, Eric,” Jared said. “We promised you we would wait until the show was over before we even considered this. We're the ones breaking our promise.”

“You do not owe me an apology. None of us expected the show to run this long. I certainly didn't anyway. I can't ask you to wait any longer. You never should have had to wait this long. I'm sorry for that,” Eric said.

“We're still sorry to break our promise to you, Eric. We really intended to keep it. Things are just becoming more and more difficult,” Jensen said.

“Guys, you aren't breaking any promise to me if I'm releasing you from it. In fact, I plan to be there Sunday to support you. I hope that's okay.”

Jared and Jensen smiled at each other. “That's more than okay, man. We'd love for you to be there. After all, we'd never have met if not for you,” Jared said.

“You would have met sooner or later. Watching you two is what made me believe there really is such a thing as soul mates. I can't imagine that you wouldn't have found each other eventually. I'm just thrilled to have had a part in it and was blessed to witness it. I wish you two the very best. I hope you know that,” Eric said.

“I've already got the best,” Jensen said, “I've got Jay.” Jensen leaned over and kissed Jared on the cheek.

“I'll see you guys Sunday,” Eric said before disconnecting the call.

“I'm kind of glad about that. I don't feel as guilty now about not waiting like we said we would,” Jared told Jensen.

“He was right about one thing. None of us thought we'd ever be waiting this long,” Jensen laughed.

“Jen, how do you honestly think the fans will respond?” Jared asked. No one else, with the possible exception of Sherry Padalecki, would notice the nervousness in Jared's voice when he asked that question.

“I don't know, darlin'. Some of them will be shocked. Some of them will maybe even be pissed. But our true fans will be happy for us no matter what,” Jensen said as he wrapped his arms around Jared.

 

Kripke wasn't the only one there to support them. Dani and Gen had made the trip leaving the kids with Jared's parents. Jeremy Carver flew up from LA. Chad Michael Murray and Christian Kane had made time in their schedules to fly in. The only other people there who had any idea what was about to happen were Jason Manns, Richard Speight, Jr., and Cliff Kosterman.

Richard was informed so he could keep the cast from losing it during the announcement, and Cliff knew so he could keep fans from rushing the stage. Everyone else knew that something was up; they just couldn't figure out what. Even the few who knew about the boys' relationship didn't expect what was coming.

Cast and fans alike were pleasantly surprised when Jared and Jensen showed up Saturday night. It was actually the first clue to many that something was up when Jensen sang four songs, all of them love songs, while looking to where Jared, Gen, and Dani sat in the front row. Most people thought he was singing to Dani because, as planned, she was sitting right next to Jared.

Near the end of the Sunday afternoon panel Jared spoke up. “We need to let y'all know about a few things.” He turned toward the curtain. “Girls, can y'all come out now?”

The audience cheered as Gen and Dani took the stage with Jared and Jensen. Jared spoke again as they put their arms around their wives, “As long as Creation will have us, we intend to keep doing a few cons a year with you guys, but Supernatural will not be renewed after season 11. Jensen and I are about to breech certain clauses in our contracts so the network will not be keeping us around.”

Jensen said, “We asked our wives out here so that you can all see that this is something the four of us have decided together. Jared and Gen and Dani and I are getting divorced.”

The audience was in shock. There were cries of no, why, and yes from all over the room. When they finally settled down, Jared continued, “This is what's best for all of us. There is no animosity. There is no anger. There is no disagreement about property or custody or anything of that nature.”

Jensen said, “There is, however, a very valid reason for it.” He looked at Jared and said, “Let's screw some contract clauses, babe,” as he put his arms around Jared and kissed him in front of fans and cast alike while Gen and Dani started clapping and cheering.

There were wolf whistles from the audience as well as from behind the curtain as Richard and Rob tried to keep everyone from rushing the stage. It was a losing battle. Mark Sheppard, Jeffery Dean Morgan, Samantha Smith, Jason Manns, Chris Kane, Chad Michael Murray, Matt Cohen, Felicia Day, Osric Chau, Jeremy Carver, Eric Kripke, Bob Singer, Sebastian Roche, Timothy Omundson, Travis Aaron Wade, Gil McKinney, Lauren Tran, Misha Collins, and others came pouring onto the stage to hug and congratulate Jared and Jensen. 

Well, most of them came with good wishes. A couple were upset that their jobs were basically gone. Those two were escorted off the stage by Mark, Jeffery Dean, Kane, and Chad.

“I guess y'all might have a few more questions for us, huh?” Jared asked after he recovered from the onslaught of actors.

“What did you mean when you said this was a breech of contract?” the first fan asked.

Eric Kripke took the mic from Jensen's hand and answered, “The network has a morality clause in all contracts with actors. Certain criminal activity, publicly expressing certain views, and violating certain codes, including anything other than public heterosexual orientation, leads to immediate termination.”

“What about the rest of the season?” another fan yelled out.

Carver took the mic Rob handed him. “Jared and Jensen informed the network that they would be taking their relationship public. In exchange for paying a fine for violating their contracts without a legal hassle, the network has agreed to finish the season.”

“Oh, hell no! We want more Supernatural!” someone in the audience yelled out.

“Look everyone,” Jensen said calmly, “we don't want to leave the show. We also don't want to keep living as though we have something to be ashamed of. Can you imagine years of being unable to even hold your lover's hand in public? Years of having to sneak around because your employer refuses to acknowledge that you have the right to be with the person you love?

“We love this show. We love Sam and Dean as much as you do. We'd both do another few seasons if the network would, but not as long as we have to hide to do it. I love Jared more than my job. I love Jared more than anything or anyone on this planet with the exception of our kids. And, before you ask, yes, we are raising Tom, JJ, and Shep as siblings.”

Another fan asked, “Jensen, I don't mean to upset you, but is this why you hate Destiel?”

“Yes. I resent the hell out that ship being thrown in Jared's face on a regular basis. I resent the hell out of Misha constantly pushing it on you guys and the writers,” Jensen answered. “There was never any way that I would consent to something like that when Jared would have to deal with it every single day.”

“But Dean was with Lisa and a lot of other women,” another fan called out.

“Yeah, but it wasn't in every episode. Destiel, if some fans had had their way, would have been placed on a pedestal under a spotlight. I wasn't letting that happen. And before you go blaming Jared for it, that was MY decision. Even if it had become a possibility and Jared had agreed, I still would have refused,” Jensen said firmly.

“How long have you two been together?” another fan asked.

Grateful for a change of subject, Jared answered, “We each knew we felt something for the other by the end of the first season. We just weren't sure what it was or that the other felt the same way. We didn't actually get together until the middle of season four.”

“Weren't you and Genevieve dating by then?” came from the crowd.

Gen took Jared's mic and answered, “The network saw some of the daily footage Jared and I had done as Sam and Ruby. They were already anxious about how close Jared and Jensen were and how it appeared to the public. They got us together and arranged for us to act as a couple publicly.”

“It was mostly the same with us,” Dani said. “The network pushed Jensen into finding someone to appear to have a steady relationship with. We had been friends for years, so he asked me what I thought about it. I told him it should be me because nobody else could put up with him.” She smiled at Jensen when she said that.

“She ain't lying,” Jensen said. “Y'all think I'm grumpy? Try living with me.”

The audience laughed and cheered. It was the perfect comedic relief for the situation. 

One of the two who had been escorted off the stage had sneaked back on and found a mic. “How the hell could the two of you screw us all over like this? You just cost over a hundred people their jobs!”

Jensen was pissed and nearly took a swing at the man. Jared stepped between them. “Each one of those people is skilled and talented. None of them will be out of work for long. We all get to finish the season before moving on. Everyone knew that much would be coming sooner rather than later anyway,” Jared growled.

“It's wrong of you to play with people's lives that way. Who the hell do you think you are?”

“They are the stars of the damn show, you bloody moron. If you're not here to support them then you need to go the hell away,” Mark Sheppard, in a tone very near a pissed off Crowley, said.

The man went to open his mouth again only to be grabbed by Cliff and another security man and dragged off the stage.

“Well, we knew not everyone would be happy with us,” Jared said.

Jensen rolled his eyes. He wanted to say how very little that man's opinion meant to him anyway, but he kept his mouth shut. The next few months were going to be very interesting.

“What can we do to get the network to keep you guys filming?” a fan asked.

“I doubt there's anything, to be honest. If you really want to try, you can write letters and send emails,” Jared answered.

“Just remember to keep it nice and polite. It won't help otherwise,” Jensen added as he thought about the way some of their fans could get obsessive.

The questions finally died down, and the convention wrapped up. The internet was buzzing less than half an hour after the last panel. The boys, and the girls, received some supportive tweets and posts, but there was a fair bit of hate thrown in. They had known to expect the hate, and it was actually much less than Jensen had anticipated.

 

They went on filming the show. The two people who had gotten so pissed off at the announcement quit. They had trouble finding work mid-season and regretted not sticking around until the end.

The end of Supernatural didn't actually come until season 14. The network had been overrun with letters. Somehow the fans had pulled together and started their own campaign. After the first few days, most of the letters came in with photos of fans with Supernatural related clothing, tattoos, and jewelry. One fan had even gone so far as to send documentation of her name being legally changed to Samantha Winchester. The network decided to reevaluate their moral clause on standard contracts.

Jared and Jensen purchased the property where they would eventually open The Bunker. As a gesture of apology, the network had allowed them to have a few items from the show, including Baby, and the use of some of the show's best or most familiar lines. Baby sat in front of The Bunker on display. Inside the bar and grill were various tables and chairs for seating, pictures on the walls, weapons on display, and behind-the-scenes photos from the set of Supernatural. There were a couple of rooms for meetings or private parties; one looked like Bobby's kitchen and the other looked like the library in the bunker.

Chris Kane, Jason Manns, and Louden Swain often dropped in to perform. Occasionally Jensen would join them for a song or two. Jared did a couple of movies which filmed in Texas, both of which did well. Jensen directed a few episodes of some popular series. When a new show, created by none other than Eric Kripke, began looking for a location in Texas to film, the boys hired a manager for The Bunker and jumped in with Kripke with Jared producing and Jensen directing.

Jared and Jensen would never worry about being together in public again. They would work with Dani and Gen to raise their children right. And everyone would always keep fighting.


End file.
